Stone Bottom
Overview The stone-- owned by the mysterious C.S-- is found. Plot The day starts boringly when the kids are trying to do pretty much anything. Suddenly, a Z-Force Commander, one of the most highest ranks of Z-Force, with Z-Force Guards, burst down the doors are prepared to fire. "Z-Force Sector II-V2?" the commander asked. "Erm… yeah…" Jared answered. "You are under arrest." Theme Song "But—W—Why?!" Vincent asked. The commander started giggling. "Okay, Ah-hahaha! I can't—I can't do it. I can't believe you fell for it!" the commander, revealed to be named Oliver, 17 years-old, pranked. Arthur was angered. He took out the laser sword out of his Suprematrix, and tackled Oliver. He pointed the tip of his laser sword at his neck. The Z-Force guards prepared to aim. "Stand down, men." Oliver commanded. "We are her for other reasons, yes? Well then, follow me." Oliver went back up his feet and walked inside a bigger Z-Jet. A Helicarrier. No, wait… A Z-Helicarrier. The guards and the kids all went in. Oliver then showed a holographic video of Destruction, escaping. (Note: If you haven't read that part yet, read Jake Begone now, if you want.) "Well…?" Oliver was waiting for an explaination. "We don't know anything about that." Jared told. "Yes, I know. We are not here to interrogate you all. We are simply wanting your assistance." "Assistance? For what?" "Well, since you have new members, they will need missions." "They already took their first mission." Samantha protested. "Yes, but it wasn't—How do I say it?—recorded." Oliver had a crooked smile. It creeped the Prime out of everyone, even the guards. "Are you kidding me?!" Harry told. "We saved Paris! We were in the news with our suits! You could see every—" "Blah, blah, blah. It was STILL not recorded by a real admin." Oliver interrupted. "Eric saw several of you do your missions, except for Harry, Mary, and Arthur." "That's unfair!" Mary protested. "Eric was on leave! That means we don't have an admin with us!" "Oooh, but I do." Oliver had a plan. The Z-Helicarrier landed. Oliver informed the guards to keep Jared, Sam, Vincent, Johnny, Micah, Andrei, and Rachel away from the three while they are doing their mission. "You know the rules. A Z-Force needs to at least do one mission to prove to us that he or she is worthy of being a Z-Forcer." Oliver was mumbling over, and over, and over. Annoyance. Several pictures and prototypes were shown while they were walking. Some kind of school, several diamond and or gem pieces, a vortex, and all other junk. "The heck are these?" Harry questioned. "Uh-uh-uh! No spoilers!" Oliver told. They went forward, and forward until they entered the main room. "You see, we have found somewhat an energy source. A—A—A stone." Oliver explained. Mary whispered into Harry and Arthur's ears. "Isn't that stone the stone the guys told us about? The—um—Prime Stones, right?" "I believe so." Arthur replied. "Okay, cut the chit-chat, Oliver, we know it is a Prime Stone." Harry interrupted. "Well, goodie for you. Are you ready for your mission?" Oliver asked. "Well, I bet it's better than this place…" Arthur mumbled. "Okay, well, it is hidden inside a secret temple. Abandoned, I bet. It's in Spain. Good luck… You'll need it." COMMERCIAL BREAK We see the three outside of the temple, examining it. "Hm… This is weird. I picked up strong frequencies with this thing. It's like a giant battery." Mary commented. "Anyway, we should start going inside, so that we can finish all of this." Harry told. The three went inside, but had to tackle and pass several obstacles. Bats, spiders, and occasionally, butterflies—which the boys were very much afraid of. After a while, the three got into the deepest and darkest part of the temple. "Where are we?" Arthur, lighting up his torch, said. After lighting several other torches, Arthur spots a very odd shiny metal. "Hey, what's that?" Arthur asked. Arthur went for a look, but it turns out, Harry and Mary didn't hear what Arthur said. They thought it was just some bat screech, so they just continued to walk. "Hm… wait a minu—" Suddenly, someone grabbed Arthur out of the shadows. Arthur tried to get out, but he was knocked out before he could do so. Harry heard a noise. "What was that?" he said. He searched and realized that Arthur was gone. "Wait here, Mary." Mary waited, but Harry didn't come back. "Maybe I'll just go on for a while. We have a communicator, so we don't need to—" Speaking of the communicator locator, she spotted two reds (Arthur and Harry) beside each other in the map. "Oh, Harry found Arthur. That means I don't need to wait for them…" But it turns out, Arthur and Harry were beside each other, but tied-up. They were captured by ninja shadows. Geez. After walking for a while, she stumbled upon a triangular staircase. On top of it was a shining stone. That was it. The one owned by C.S. (Reference: Check episode Z-Force Organization at the last part to find out where C.S came from.) "So this is it, huh?" Mary whispered to herself. She slowly stretched her arm to get the stone… until she got hit at the back by a shadow ninja. Harry wakes up from unconsciousness. "Ugh. Wh—Where am I? Where are we?" A shadowy figure, revealed to be Destruction, came out. "Heh, it's funny. I finally have the stone. I just need all the others and my plan will be complete." "What plan?!" Arthur asked. "My master—The Unknown—will return." "Impossible!" Mary told. "Oh, but it is." Destruction replied. Destruction laughed and laughed. "That's all for now. Ninjas, get rid of the pests." "What?! No!" the three struggled to get out of the ropes. The ninjas were coming closer. Finally, Arthur reached for his Suprematrix and transformed into an Ornivia named Speed. Speed took out the first wave of ninjas and then untied Harry and Mary. The twin then transformed into a Crystalsapien named Stone (Harry) and a Vulpimancer named LoneWolf. They punched a couple of Shadow Ninjas while Speed gets the stone back from Destruction. Speed finally caught up to Destruction and tackled him at the back. "Gotcha!" said Speed. Speed swoop and yoinked the stone. "Ha!" Speed teased. Oh, but Destruction came with revenge. He slammed him, literally. Speed is smushed to Destruction's belly. LoneWolf bit Destruction in the arm, making him let go of the stone. Stone catched the falling stone and tried to dodge the Shadow Ninjas and Destruction. Next up, they brought a flamethrower. Seriously? Destruction tried to burn Stone, but of course, he dodged it. Speed punched Destruction at the left of the face, but his face was as hard as a stone. "Youch!" Speed complained. "Like a rock!" Destruction punched Speed that looked like he flew to Arizona… but actually, he didn't. It's an exaggeration… Destruction got furious. He smashed his hand to the floor, and created an shake in the ground, much like an earthquake. "Woah!" Arthur said. "Give me the stone!" Destruction yelled out loud. Destruction's sound wave was so loud it caused the ground to shake… again. It was so powerful that Stone accidentally let go of the stone. When all hope was lost, the Z-Hellicarrier appeared. Oliver saved their butts. There were tons of Z-Soldiers. Too bad Destruction got away. "Well, well. Looks like you got the stone." Oliver had a crooked smile. "I guess I have to make you a member…" "Hey, what are you going to do with the stone?" Arthur asked. "That? Nothing. We just wanted you to check it out. You can keep the darn thing." And so they did. They brought it back to HQ to let Vincent examine. Vincent examined like there was no tomorrow. "This… is…" "Is what? Speak!" Rachel commanded. "Fake." "What?!" Sam said. "This can't be!" "Yes it is. Little words are imprinted here." Vincent explained. Vincent read it carefully. I have destroyed the foolish C.S. '' ''I have kept the real stone for my desire… To destroy the world. ''--The Unknown'' "What?!" Jared said. "Then…" "Why did Destruction come for the stone?" Arthur finished. END Characters *Arthur Knightley *Jared Nik *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil *Oliver *Z-Force Guards *Z-Force Soldiers 'Villains' *Destruction *Shadow Ninjas 'Aliens Used' *Speed (Arthur) *Stone (Harry) *LoneWolf (Mary) Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123